Total Drama Youtube
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: 16 Youtuber's have been selected for the ultimate prize, 1 million dollars and the chance to become... King/Queen of Youtube, They must suffer through 7 and a half weeks of Grueling challenges, Camp cabins, Chef's food, Olisheeko island mysteries, and Each other. Hosted by Myra Caster with Co-Host Chef Hatchet. I own nothing.
1. The great Olisheeko island fire ceremony

**Wait no longer, As the series premiere for Total Drama Youtube begins!**

**Also, I will release each part when it's finished.**

**The names of the youtuber's will be placed at the beginning of every chapter, Some will not have there full name, But, Again I will make a list of the youtuber's actual names before the chapter starts.  
**

**Like this-**

**Glowing Pickle- Daniel Gripenstedt**

**IHasCupquake- Tiffany Michelle Garcia  
**

**JonTron- John  
**

**pkmnrob/BruceWillakers- Rob**

**VanossGaming- Evan  
**

**Speedyw03- idk I'll just call him speedy  
**

**Lui Calibre- Lui Calibre**

**TobyGames/Tobuscus/Toby Turner- Toby Turner**

**Venturian- Jordan Frye**

**BethanyFrye- Bethany Frye**

**HomelessGoomba- Isaac Frye**

**ImmortalKiyodi- Sierra Frye**

**Markiplier- Mark**

**UberHaxorNova- James Wilson**

**NigaHiga- Ryan Higa**

**PewDiePie- Felix Kjellburg (I hope I spelled it right)**

**Anyway, Let's get this started!**

* * *

Total Drama Youtube

Episode 1

The great Olisheeko island fire ceremony (Pronounced- Olle-She-Co)

"What's up everybody! Glowing'a'Pickle is back, And well, I am on a boat right now, Me and 15 other youtuber's were chosen to take this boat to a hotel, This video will go up on all of their channels as well, And I'm just so happy, That I got to meet some other youtuber's here, I'll be gone for a couple of weeks, So I hope you'll enjoy the video's I pre-recorded for you, Anyway, Let me introduce you to the other youtuber's I met." Daniel said, Daniel had long brown hair, and had white skin, Not pure white, Just the skin color white. He was holding a camera in his hands, and pointed it towards the floor as he walked.

After 30 second's of walking, which he planned to edit out, He came up to a girl with purple hair, and pointed the camera to her,"Say Hi!" Pickle said to the girl.

The girl turned to the camera and started talking,"Hello everyone, I Has Cupquake here, By now you probably know, This is Daniel... Or... GlowingPickle, He is a youtuber I met here on this ship, And we have been talking about what it would be like at the hotel, For so long now! It's not even fu-"

"Land ho!" A very excited Lui said, In his fake little kid voice.

Daniel then pointed the camera towards his face,"Oh, That was Lui, Looks like I got to go, Keep on Glowing, And I will see you, In my next video." Daniel turns off the camera, Helps Cupquake up from the bench she was sitting on, When she didn't need the help, And they walked off to where the staircase would be when they docked.

On the way some other youtuber's passed by them, By either saying a good old 'Hello' Or just saying 'Get out of my way' and bumping into Daniel. When they arrived at the area, the boat was already docking, When they looked down at the area they were docking in, They saw no hotel at all, Which really disappointed them all, Instead they saw an old Male in a chef outfit, With the skin color Black, and a white female, Wearing a T-shirt with the Pokemon Mew on it.

After the boat docked and everyone got off, A lot of them were asking where the hotel is, and other stuff, Making a big ruckus.

"SHUT IT!" The brunette in a green shirt yelled, Her name being Myra.

After that everyone immediately calmed down, As Myra began to speak again," You 16 youtuber's have been chosen to battle it out, On this island, To become King/Queen of Youtube, and win One... Million... Dollars!... Let me explain, You all will take part in a challenge every 3 days, This will all be recorded, From the cameras placed around the island... I will split you up into teams of 2, Team Emerald and Team Diamond, After every challenge, A winning team will be rewarded the right to keep all of your teammates, And the losing team will lose 1 competitor, Any questions?"

John raised his hand," How long will this take?"

"Good question, Around a couple of weeks, While you spend your time on this Island, You will have a cabin to sleep in, A small dining area to eat and chat in, And the bonfire area, Where 1 member, Of a losing team will be eliminated," Myra answered," Let me assign you to your teams, Team Emerald goes onto the left side of the dock, Team Diamond on the right, Team Emerald players are... Bethany, Daniel, Jordan, Toby, Ryan, Sierra, Issac and Tiffany."

All of the youtuber's called move to the left side of the dock, Forming Team Emerald.

"Team Diamond is... Lui, Rob, Speedy, Evan, James, Felix, Mark and John."

The youtuber's called move to the right side of the dock, Forming Team Diamond.

"Okay, Go to the cabin's and unpack, When your done go to the Bonfire, I will be waiting there to give all of you your first challenge."

At the cabin's, Everyone was talking, Unpacking, and Picking bunks to sleep in. Soon after that all of the youtuber's mentioned gathered at the campfire.

Myra began to speak," Okay, Today's challenge will probably be the easiest challenge of the season, But it's a challenge none the less, Now... This is just a warm-up challenge, to get you all in the swing of things, This will also be the challenge today, Today's challenge is to build a fire, Simple enough... Now Assign a team captain for this challenge, And get to building.

**0o0o0**

**Rob: Okay, Challenge 1, I'm ready and willing... I can't believe Myra forgot to tell us about this... If I'm correct it's called the confessional.  
**

**0o0o0o**

**Jordan: Oh yeah, We got this! I hope all of you out there watching support me and my siblings, Since it's elimination style, I guess that we promise to make it to the final four! And if all of us cant make it, Then at least one of us will! And one of us WILL win this thing! Don't worry about it fellow adventurers.**

**0o0o0**

**Felix: So... Assign a team captain... Well I don't think it should be me, We should appoint one of the lower subscriber counts on our team.**

**0o0o0**

Felix walks up to Rob and begins to speak," I think you should be team captain for this challenge."

Rob blinks,"Me... Are you sure?"

"Your gonna do great Rob, Let's get our heads in the game."

"Yeah!"

Felix turns to the rest of the team," Okay everyone, Rob's gonna be team captain in this challenge, Okay?!"

The rest of Team Diamond nods.

**0o0o0**

**Rob: Team Captain?! I'm so pumped up for this challenge! Now, Let's see...**

**0o0o0**

Rob gives everyone a roll, Lui, Mark and James get the Fire wood. Evan, Speedy and John get other fire essentials. While Himself and Felix will start the fire when they have all of the supplies.

**0o0o0**

Ryan begins to speak," I'll be team captain! Jordan and Issac, Get fire wood. Bethany and Sierra, Get something that can easily burn. Tiffany and Daniel, Start the fire when we have all of the other supplies. Me and Toby will help you all, Got it?!"

All of Team Emerald screams 'YEAH!' Very loudly and start getting to work.

**0o0o0**

A sudden bell sound rings.

"Huh? What was that?" Evan asked, Confused.

"Oh yeah... Forgot to tell you... When you hear that little bell, It's musical number time!" Myra said.

"Woah woah woah," Speedy interrupted," You want us to sing?! Why should we sing?!"

"Well, Remember how you had to sign contract's to go to the hotel, That doesn't exist?"

"It's in our contract's?!" James yelled.

"Yep, You have to... If not, You are instantly eliminated, You sing once every challenge, Got it?"

Everyone then moans.

"You can sing parodies, or the real song, Even just making up your own songs, Now Begin!"

Song: We didn't start the fire

Made by: Billy Joel

Lui: Harry Truman.

Rob: Doris Day.

Speedy: Red China.

Evan: Johnnie Ray.

James: South Pacific.

Felix: Walter Winchell.

Mark: Joe DiMaggio.

...

Bethany: Joe McCarthy.

Daniel: Richard Nixon.

Jordan: StudeBaker.

Toby: Television.

Ryan: North Korea.

Sierra: South Korea.

Issac: Marilyn Monroe.

...

John: Rosenbergs.

Tiffany: H-Bomb.

John: Sugar Ray.

Tiffany: Panmunjum Brando.

John: "The King and I"

Tiffany: and "The catcher in the Rye"

...

James: Eisenhower.

Issac: Vaccine.

James: England's got a new Queen.

Issac: Marciano.

James: Liberace.

Issac: Santayana goodbye!

...

All: We didn't start the fire... It was always burning since the world's been turning, We didn't start the fire... No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.

...

Mark: Josef Stalin.

Jordan: Malenkov.

Mark: Nasser.

Jordan: And Prokofiev.

Mark: Rockefeller.

Jordan: Campanella.

Mark: Communist Bloc.

...

Evan: Roy Cohn.

Toby: Juan Peron.

Evan: Toscannini.

Toby: Dacron.

Evan: Dien Bien.

Toby: Phu Falls.

Evan: "Rock around the clock"

...

Speedy: Einstien.

Ryan: James Dean.

Speedy: Brooklyn's got a winning team.

Ryan: Davy Crockett.

Speedy: "Peter Pan"

Ryan: Elvis Presly.

Speedy: Disney Land.

Ryan: Bardot.

Speedy: Budapest.

Ryan: Alabama.

Speedy: Kruschev.

...

Rob: Princess Grace.

Sierra: Peyton Place.

Rob: Trouble in the suez.

...

All: We didn't start the fire... It was always burning since the world's been turning, We didn't start the fire... No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.

...

Lui: Little Rock.

Bethany: Pasternok.

Lui: Mickey Mantle.

Bethany: Kerouac.

Lui: Sputnik.

Bethany: Chou En-lai.

Lui: "Bridge on the river kwai"

...

Felix: Lebanon.

Daniel: Charles de gaulle.

Felix: California baseball.

Daniel: Starkweather homocide.

Felix: Children of ThaliDomide.

...

Rob: Buddy Holly.

Felix: Ben Hur.

Bethany: Space Monkey.

Daniel: Mafia.

Rob: Hula hoops.

Felix: Castro.

Bethany: Edsel is a-

Daniel: No-Go

...

James: U-2.

Lui: Syngman Rhee.

Toby: Payola.

Tiffany: And Kennedy.

James: Chubby Checker.

Lui: Psycho.

Toby: Belgians in the-

Tiffany: Congo.

...

All: We didn't start the fire... It was always burning since the since the worlds been turning, We didn't start the fire... No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.

Song end

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Myra asked

**0o0o0**

"It's been 30 minutes now... Both of the teams have their supplies and are working on getting the fire started, Let's check out Team Diamond."

**0o0o0**

Rob slowly pulls out a lighter and quickly light's a fire, While none of his teammates except Felix are looking," We got a fire goi-"

"Nope! I saw the lighter you used, Now you must restart the cha-" Myra gets interrupted.

"WE'VE GOT A LEGAL FIRE UP!" Ryan yelled.

Myra walks up to Team Emerald's fire, To inspect it," Yep, That's a good fire... TEAM EMERALD WINS THE CHALLENGE!"

While Team Emerald cheer's, Team Diamond turns their heads, and looks straight at Rob," YOU cost US the challenge!" James said.

"Team Diamond... Meet me at the campfire ceremony later tonight, Your sending someone home," Myra said.

**0o0o0**

"Today... Was your first day here... And for one of you here, It will be your only day here... Rob, You screwed your team out of the victory, What do you have to say for yourself," Myra said.

After a few moment's of hesitation, Rob finally speaks," Felix was watching me take out the lighter, He could have stopped me whenever, It's just as much his fault as it is mine."

"Whatever you say Rob, Okay, Everyone go to the confessional, and vote one of your teammates off of the island."

**0o0o0**

**Lui: I know Rob lit the fire with a lighter... But Felix didn't stop him... So, I vote for Felix.**

**0o0o0**

**Rob: I vote for Felix... Simple as that.**

**0o0o0**

**Speedy: Rob... He's the one that lit the fire illegally, He's the one I vote for.**

**0o0o0**

**Evan: Felix didn't stop Rob, Felix... Your gone buddy.**

**0o0o0**

**James: I don't care what sh1t he makes up, Rob's going home tonight!**

**0o0o0**

**Felix: I know what I did, and yes, It may be true... But, I'm still voting for Rob.**

**0o0o0**

**Markiplier: It's Rob, There's no doubt about it, Rob's leaving, I hope I wont see him soon either.**

**0o0o0**

**JonTron: I'm sorry dude, But I'm voting Rob off, You screwed up big time, And now you have to pay for it.**

**0o0o0**

"Okay, When I call your name, Come up to receive a small chocolate youtube symbol... Lui, James, John, Mark, Speedy, Evan... Youtubers... This... Is the last chocolate...

Felix opens his mouth wide in shock, As he is surprised that he is in jeopardy of getting eliminated, But shuts his mouth seconds later, Because he still knows exactly who's getting eliminated.

Rob and Felix stare at each other, Felix is smiling and Rob is frowning. Felix mouths,' Goodbye Rob...'

"Felix... All of you with a chocolate... Are safe, Rob, Your gone buddy, follow Chef, He will take you to the Dock of Shame, and drive you somewhere else, On the Boat of Losers," Myra says.

Rob get's up and is escorted by Chef to the Dock of Shame, Chef Throws him onto the Boat of Losers, and drives off into the distance.

"What will happen next time? What will Felix do next? And who will be joining Rob? Most of these questions answered... Next time, On Total... Drama... Youtube!"

* * *

**Here's a preview on what will happen next on Total Drama Youtube.**

**...**

**Myra says,"Today's challenge is..."  
**

**A shark jumps over a balance beam, Just in between Jordan and Lui as they show signs of being terrified.**

**0o0o0**

**Jordan: IS SHE CRAZY?!**

**...**

**"The whole first round is under musical lock down," Myra says.**

**...**

**"Well, You better believe it, And be prepared, It's been 3 days since our first challenge, She can come at us any minute with challenges," Felix says.**

**...**

**Myra says,"Congratulations team-"  
**

**...**

**All this and more, On the next episode of Total Drama Youtube... Fate lies in your stick.**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this first chapter, I hope you enjoyed... If you did please favorite and follow me and the story... If your ready to see what happens next, Then all you have to do is wait... I will release a chapter as soon as it's finished.  
**


	2. Fate lies in your stick

**Episode 2! Let's get it started!**

**Glowing Pickle- Daniel Gripenstedt**

**IHasCupquake- Tiffany Michelle Garcia  
**

**JonTron- John  
**

**pkmnrob/BruceWillakers- Rob**

**VanossGaming- Evan  
**

**Speedyw03- idk I'll just call him speedy  
**

**Lui Calibre- Lui Calibre**

**TobyGames/Tobuscus/Toby Turner- Toby Turner**

**Venturian- Jordan Frye**

**BethanyFrye- Bethany Frye**

**HomelessGoomba- Isaac Frye**

**ImmortalKiyodi- Sierra Frye**

**Markiplier- Mark**

**UberHaxorNova- James Wilson**

**NigaHiga- Ryan Higa**

******PewDiePie- Felix Kjellburg (I hope I spelled it right)**

******Let's check it out!**

* * *

Total Drama Youtube

Episode 2

Fate lies in your stick

Last time, On Total Drama Youtube!

We were introduced to the 16 youtuber's competing for our prize, And I decided, Since it was there first day, I would give them a really easy challenge, And Team Emerald came up with the win, Later that night, Team Diamond sent Rob home, Since he had cheated in the challenge, Costing their team the win.

What will happen today? Who will get eliminated next? All those answers and more, Will be revealed on this episode of... Total... Drama... Youtube!

**0o0o0**

"I still cant believe that Rob screwed us out of the win," John said.

"Well, You better start believing, And get ready, it's been 3 days since the last challenge, Myra could come out of nowhere and give us our challenge, Get prepared," Felix replied.

An announcement came over the speakers,"All right everyone! Meet me at the docks for today's challenge!"

"Well, We better get going Felix," John stood up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Felix Got up and started walking over to the docks.

**0o0o0**

"Hello everyone," Myra said,"Today's challenge is gonna be what you may think is simple, But is actually really dangerous."

"Your actually putting us in danger?!" Bethany yelled.

"Your actually surprised?!" Myra yelled back,"Either way, Here's the challenge... 1 member of each team will get a dueling stick and duel each other on the balance beam, We will do this tournament style, And only 4 of your teammates will be picked to be in the contest, And not by you, They will be picked randomly, So..." Myra picks up a remote,"The people competing will be selected on this TV screen, Let's get this started."

Myra hits the button, And 2 different randomizers spin, One with an Emerald Background, and One with a Diamond Background. Myra hits the button again, and it stops on the first match.

"Jordan from Team Emerald and Lui from Team Diamond! Grab a dueling stick and step onto the balance beam."

**0o0o0**

**Jordan: This is gonna be easy, I don't know what she's talking about it would be dangerous.  
**

**0o0o0**

**Lui: Seems Simple enough.**

**0o0o0**

Jordan and Lui are standing on the balance beam, which hangs over the water, Just a foot above it. "Are you ready to see why I said it would be dangerous!" Myra yelled. After she yells, A shark jumps out from the water, and over the balance beam, right in between Jordan and Lui, after that they show undeniable signs of being terrified.

**0o0o0**

**Jordan: IS SHE CRAZY?!**

**0o0o0**

**Lui: I'm so dead... I'm so dead!**

**0o0o0**

**John: I'm really hoping I don't get picked now.  
**

**0o0o0**

"Oh yes, And also... Just so none of the viewers at home get bored..." A bell rings," I'm putting the first round under musical lock down."

"Seriously?!" Jordan and Lui yelled in unison.

"Yep, That's what I do."

Song: Eye of the Fighter

Parody of: Eye of the tiger

Myra: ...And Fight!

*Jordan and Lui clash at the center of the beam*

Jordan: Fighting on... Top of the be-eam.

Lui: Fighting back... Saving my life.

Jordan: Me and Lui, 1 will win, vic-to-ry.

Lui: 1 will lose, and also may-be his life!

*Jordan starts pushing Lui back, Showing that he may win*

Jordan: Not many lives, Just 1 we all ha-ave.

Lui: If we just lose it, who knows.

Jordan: Hope I don't slip, Cause I wa-ant to last!

Lui: We must fight, Just for 1, To stay alive!

*Lui pushes Jordan back, And stops at the center, as they repeatedly clash to the beat of the song*

Jordan and Lui: It's the... Eye of the fighter! It's a duel for our lives! Fighting through... So 1 can stay ali-ive! And the last... One standing wins the match and moves on! As the other most likely loses...

*Lui pushes Jordan off of the beam, and jumps back on to the dock, As Jordan swims as fast as possible, Just barely making it back to the dock, And not becoming shark food*

Lui: His Li-ife!

Myra: Lui moves on! Next match is... Evan and Toby!

*Evan and Toby grab dueling sticks and jump to their sides of the beam, Ready to sing and fight*

Myra: Fight!

*Evan and Toby clash in the center*

Evan: Face to Face, Our fate is in ha-and.

Toby: Hangin' tough, Fighting thro-ough this!

Evan: *As he's pushing Toby back* You stack the odds, While I will win a cha-llenge!

Toby: *Pushing Evan back* But my team, Wi-ill win, Yet again!

*Clashing to the beat, Toby being pushed back*

Evan and Toby: It's the... Eye of the fighter, It's a duel for our lives! Fighting through... So 1 can stay ali-ive! And the last... One standing wins the match and moves on! As the other most likely loses...

*Toby smacks Evan's head and he falls off the beam, But suddenly stops after his foot is soaked because Toby catches him and pulls him up, After that they both run up onto the dock from the balance beam*

Toby: His Li-ife!

Myra: Toby wins! Next match is... Daniel and John!

*Daniel and John grab a dueling stick and stand on the balance beam*

Myra: Fight!

*Daniel and John clash in the center, Using as much force as possible*

Daniel: Fighting on... So I can wi-in

John: Fighting back... So that doesn't happen.

Daniel: Me and JonTron, I will surely win.

John: Just you wait... I was born... To-o win!

*Clash to the beat*

Daniel and John: It's the... Eye of the fighter, It's a duel for our lives! Fighting through... So 1 can stay ali-ive! And the last... One standing wins the match and moves on! As the other most likely loseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees...

*John grabs Daniel's dueling stick and throws it to the dock, Another way of wining, Then they both run back to the dock*

John: His Li-ife!

Myra: John wins! Final match is... James and Bethany!

*James and Bethany grab dueling sticks and walk to their sides of the balance beams*

Myra: Fight!

*James and Bethany clash at each other, Clashing to the beat*

James and Bethany: The eye of the fighter... *James pushes Bethany back a bit* The eye of the fighter... *Bethany pushes James back a bit* The eye of the fighter... The eye of the fighter... *Bethany pushes James off the balance beam, And runs to the dock, as James just barely makes it onto the dock without being eaten*

Song end

"Okay," Myra starts,"That's round 1... The round 2 matches are, Lui vs Toby, And John vs Bethany!"

**0o0o0**

In the middle of the first match, Felix convinces Ryan, Daniel and Tiffany to talk to him under the dock.

"What is it?" Ryan asked,"And hurry up with it, I can't be seen talking with someone on the enemy team."

Daniel starts,"It's obviously important, If he just pulled us away, Right in the middle of the challenge."

"Just get it over with!" Ryan pounds his hand on the sand.

"Okay, So it seems pretty much obvious, That the 4 siblings on your team, Jordan, Isaac, Bethany and Sierra, are in an alliance... So I have a plan to split them up," Felix states.

"How?" Ryan asks, Confused.

"Simple... The next time your team loses a challenge, You need to convince Sierra, That her siblings are planning to vote her off, Then, When it comes time for the elimination ceremony, One of you will tamper with the votes, Leaving it as 3 for Sierra, 4 for another one of them, and 1 for who ever Sierra votes for... It's genius, and when it comes to the time where the 3 others are gone, You vote off Sierra."

"That's... Actually not a bad idea..."

"I'm in," Tiffany quickly says.

"I'll help too," Daniel replies.

"Good," Felix starts,"That will get rid of one alliance, and our alliance makes it into the final 4!"

"Then after that?" Ryan asks.

"Were all on our own."

"Okay, Good, us 4 are an alliance, Now we need to get back up onto the dock."

They return to the dock just as the 2nd round ends, And Myra calls up the final 2 competitors,"Toby vs John! Get ready for your final fight's tonight!"

**0o0o0**

**Toby: I've made it to the final match! If I lose, I'm most likely getting booted off, So I need to try my best!  
**

**0o0o0**

**John: Toby... He doesn't stand a chance, I will bring my team our first victory!**

**0o0o0**

John and Toby are standing on the balance beam, Each of them holding a dueling stick, and ready to fight.

Myra speaks,"Just because I really want to see some action," Myra takes 2 pieces of bacon out of her pocket, and throws them to Toby and John, They then catch the bacon,"If you drop that shark attractor in your hands, You lose the challenge for your team..."

**0o0o0**

**John: NOW SHE'S TRYING TO GET US KILLED!**

**0o0o0**

**Toby: So... I'm guessing whoever loses... Dies...**

**0o0o0**

Myra starts,"...And Fight!"

John immediately throws the bacon in the water.

"Really... Your just gonna give up..."

"If I didn't give up one of us would DIE Myra!"

"Whatever, Team Diamond loses another challenge, Meet me at the campfire later tonight."

**0o0o0**

"Okay... 2 nights in a row now... It's like your not even trying," Myra stated.

"Just get on with it!" John yelled.

"Okay okay, Go to the confessional and vote on someone to eliminate."

**0o0o0**

**Lui: I was taken out in the semi-finals, If I won... Me and John would've been in the finals, and since were on the same team, It would've ended there... I feel like it's all my fault... So I'm voting for myself.**

**0o0o0**

**Speedy: John... He literally gave up!**

**0o0o0**

**Evan: John.**

**0o0o0**

**James: I LOST TO A GIRL! I'M WEAK! I VOTE FOR MYSELF...**

**0o0o0**

**Felix: I vote John, also, James needs to not yell in the confessional... Because he was very sexist there... I think I might just vote for him next time we lose.  
**

**0o0o0**

**Mark: It's lui's fault... He shouldn't have slacked in his semi-final match, I vote for Lui.**

**0o0o0**

**John: I know it's my fault and all... But I did notice that Felix wasn't on the dock for most of the second round, So I'm voting for Felix.**

**0o0o0**

"Okay, When I call your name, Come up and get a youtube symbol made of Chocolate... Speedy, Evan, Mark... You are the only 3 who didn't receive 1 vote... The people who got 1 vote, And are also safe, Are James and Felix, Which means... John and Lui, are in jeopardy of getting eliminated..."

John and Lui look at each other, Lui in disbelief, and John with a frown.

"It was 1 single vote... That decided the elimination... So Lui... I will be seeing you tomorrow, John, You have been eliminated."

Lui jumps up from his seat with a big 'woohoo' and grabs his Chocolate youtube symbol, as John is taken to the boat of losers.

**0o0o0**

Just before John leaves, He say's something,"This is a big mistake you all have made! I will get my revenge!"

**0o0o0**

That is all for Total Drama Youtube... What will happen next? Who will get eliminated next? What exciting surprises will be revealed? All that and more, Next time! On Total... Drama... Youtube!

* * *

**Preview of next episode!**

**Myra begins,"Today's challenge..."**

**Jordan and Isaac are fighting.**

**"Is going to be..."**

**Sierra: I think...**

**Daniel: I'm in...**

**Sierra and Daniel: Love!**

**"One of the deadliest..."**

**Felix and Toby switching seats at the campfire, At day time.**

**"I will ever give you..."**

**Myra tosses baby dolls set on hard to each couple paired.**

**"Not really."**

**...**

**All this and more... Next time! On Total... Drama... Youtube! Couples Therapy.  
**


	3. Couples Therapy

**Episode 3! Let's have some fun!  
**

**Glowing Pickle- Daniel Gripenstedt**

**IHasCupquake- Tiffany Michelle Garcia  
**

**JonTron- John  
**

**pkmnrob/BruceWillakers- Rob**

**VanossGaming- Evan  
**

**Speedyw03- idk I'll just call him speedy  
**

**Lui Calibre- Lui Calibre**

**TobyGames/Tobuscus/Toby Turner- Toby Turner**

**Venturian- Jordan Frye**

**BethanyFrye- Bethany Frye**

**HomelessGoomba- Isaac Frye**

**ImmortalKiyodi- Sierra Frye**

**Markiplier- Mark**

**UberHaxorNova- James Wilson**

**NigaHiga- Ryan Higa**

******PewDiePie- Felix Kjellburg (I hope I spelled it right)**

**Lets get this episode started!**

* * *

Total Drama Youtube

Episode 3

Couples Therapy

Last time... On Total Drama Youtube... I pitted our 15 youtuber's in a dueling stick tournament to the death! But, Unluckily... All of them lived, Also... An alliance against VenturianTale was established in secret, Through the challenge everything was normal, Dueling to the death, Then most of them survived... And In the end, John gave up, Giving Team Emerald, Their second consecutive win, and giving himself, a ticket to the Boat of Losers, What exciting stuff will happen today? Well all I'm gonna say is... This episode will not be as easy as taking candy from a baby... Today... On Total... Drama... Youtube!

**0o0o0**

"Sierra... Make your way to the dock of shame..." Myra says.

"Yes! Goodbye Sierra!" Felix jolts up, Cheering.

"B-B-But I thought you liked me... I thought we were gonna make it to the Final 2 together!" Sierra stands up and makes her way to Felix,"I thought we were gonna be happy together..."

"Too bad..."

"Well, Sierra," Myra's lips move but a trumpet sound comes out of her mouth.

Felix jolt's up from his sleep, Very mad that the whole thing that had just occurred was just a dream.

"WAKE UP CAMPERS! CAMPFIRE MEETING IN 10!" Myra yells from outside.

**0o0o0**

**Felix: Who wakes people up with a trumpet?!**

**0o0o0**

Everyone was sitting on different detached tree stump's at the campfire area,"I wonder what this is all about," Sierra said, Talking to Jordan, Isaac and Bethany.

Jordan replies,"It could be anything... But... There is another one of those TV screen randomizers here... So I don't know what that could possibly be for..."

Myra walks up with a remote in hand, and pushes the button on it, And the TV starts to randomize the competitors, It stops on Felix and Toby.

"Umm..." Felix starts,"What's this all about?"

"Today, and the only time I'm doing this... 1 team member from each team will be switching to the other team, Permanetly, Also known as... Felix get your butt over to Team Emerald, and Toby, Get YOUR butt over to Team Diamond," Myra finishes.

**0o0o0**

**Felix: This will make things A LOT easier...**

**0o0o0**

**Toby: Okay, I'm gonna bring my Expertise to the other team... Which means that Team Emerald will definitely lose.**

**0o0o0**

Felix gets up from his seat and sits next to Sierra, Just outside of the VenturianTale group, As Toby sits where Felix was sitting.

"Okay... So in today's challenge You will pair up with one of your teammates, And receive one of these," Myra grabs a baby doll from a box,"You must take care of it, If it cries, You must bring the baby doll back, and you are eliminated from the challenge."

**0o0o0**

**James: Just think... Our team has another disadvantage... Let's see if we can somehow come up on top.**

**0o0o0**

"Okay, Go ahead and pair up now."

Jordan stands up and starts walking to Sierra, But before he can reach her, Felix grabs her hand,"Wanna be partners with me Sierra?"

"Sure, I guess," Sierra replies.

"Well, I guess I'll be partners with-" Jordan turns around and sees that Daniel partnered up with Bethany.

**0o0o0**

"Okay, So the couples are picked... Sierra and Felix, Daniel and Bethany, Ryan and Tiffany, and Jordan and Isaac for Team Emerald... Then it's, Toby and Speedy, Mark and Evan, and James and Lui for Team Diamond," Myra tosses 1 baby doll to each pair,"These baby dolls are set on hard mode, So it will be just like taking care of a real baby."

**0o0o0**

3 groups on Team Emerald decided to work in their cabin, Sierra and Felix are taking care of the baby as if it was of their own DNA, Daniel and Bethany are doing just the same, and surprisingly, Jordan and Isaac are fighting over what they should do.

"Dude, We need to FEED IT!" Jordan yells.

"NO! WE NEED TO CHANGE IT!" Isaac yells back.

"I'll be right back..." Felix whispers to Sierra, as he sneaks up to where Jordan and Isaac's baby is, and while nobody's looking, Punches it, Causing it to cry, then quickly runs back to Sierra and continues to take care of the baby doll with her.

Jordan and Isaac immediately turn to the crying baby doll,"LOOK WHAT YOU DID ISAAC!" Jordan yells.

Isaac replies,"WHAT I DID?! YOU WERE THE ONE YELLING AS LOUD AS POSSIBLE!"

Jordan sighs,"Look... I'm sorry for fighting with you... We shouldn't be getting like this... and it's all my fault..."

"No... Don't be hard on yourself, It's my fault..." Isaac reaches out for a hug,"Let's just... Hug it out."

Jordan and Isaac hug each other While Felix stares in confusion.

**0o0o0**

**Felix: They're siblings, they should be at each others necks all the time! I have never seen siblings just... Stop fighting THAT fast without someone forcing them to stop... This is gonna be one tough group to break.**

**0o0o0**

**Sierra: I think...**

**0o0o0**

**Daniel: I'm in...**

**0o0o0**

**Sierra and Daniel: Love!**

**0o0o0**

A sudden bell sound is heard and Myra walks into the room.

"Everybody, You know what time it is... Jordan... Isaac, You will not be a part of this... I only want to hear from those four," Myra points to Daniel, Bethany, Felix and Sierra,"So... Start singing."

Song: Earth Angel/Love you like a love song

Made by: The Penguins/Selena Gomez

*The instrumental for Earth Angel starts up*

Daniel: *Kneels in front of Bethany* Earth Angel, Earth Angel... Will you be mine? My darling dear, Love you, All the time, I'm just a fool... A fool in love, With you.

Bethany: *Grabs Daniel's hands and pulls him up, Smiling* Earth Angel, Earth Angel... The one I adore, Love you forever, And ever more, I'm just a fool... A fool in love with you.

*Love you like a love songs instrumental starts playing*

Sierra: It's been said and done, Every beautiful thought's been already sung, and I guess right now here's another one, So your melody, Will play on and on...

Felix: With the best of them, You are beautiful, Like a dream come alive, Incredible, A centerfold, Miracle, Lyrical, You've saved my life, Again... And I want you to know Ba-by.

*Earth Angel's Instrumental returns and starts where it left off*

Daniel and Bethany: I fell for you... And I knew... The vision, Of your loves, Loveliness... I hope, and I pray, That someday, I'll be the vision, of your hap-happiness.

Daniel: Earth Angel, Earth Angel, Please be mine, My darling dear, Love you all the time, I'm just a fool, A fool in love with you.

*Love you Like a love song continues where it left off*

Sierra: I- I love you like a love song, baby.

Felix: I- I love you like a love song, baby.

Sierra and Felix: I- I love you like a love song, ba-by, And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.

Sierra: Oh oh, I- I love you like a love song, baby.

Felix: I- I love you like a love song, baby.

Sierra and Felix: I- I love you like a love song, ba-by, And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.

*Earth Angel instrumental starts playing where it left off*

Daniel and Bethany: I fell for you, And I knew, The vision of your loves, Loveliness, I hope, and I pray, That someday, I'll be the vision, The vision of your happiness, Woah woah woah.

Song end

"Wow... I am speechless... This might just be the first time I liked your singing Felix..." Myra claps her hands.

"Fuck you," Felix tells Myra, Out loud.

"Felix, You shouldn't cuss, It's wrong," Sierra whispers.

Felix whispers back,"Oh... Your right, Sorry," Felix kisses Sierra's cheek.

**0o0o0**

**Felix: Fake love... Simple as that...  
**

**0o0o0**

**Bethany: I-I can't believe Daniel has feelings for me... What should I do?**

**0o0o0**

**Daniel: If that song made me have to guess... Bethany totally loves me back... I would probably say my love for her was fake love, But to tell you the truth... It's real... I don't know what to do, Because I'm in an alliance with the group of people trying to eliminate her and her siblings... *Sigh* What do I do?**

**0o0o0**

As Daniel exits the confessional, He sees Jordan crossing his arms in front of him,"Leave..."

"Wh-What?" Daniel asks.

"Leave the alliance... If you love my sister... You can be in our alliance..."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes... It's your choice of course... Betray your alliance, or Betray your love..."

Daniel stares in shock at what he had just heard, He's actually being given the chance at being with his love,"How about we make a plan?"

"Okay... I'm ready to hear your plan whenever..."

**0o0o0**

2 pairs are in Team Diamonds cabin, Mark and Evan and James and Lui, Both of them taking care of their babies very well,"Okay everyone," Mark starts,"We need to actually TRY in this challenge, Because we need to break our losing streak... Now one of the other teams couples was already eliminated, Which means both teams are even right now, So if we try our best... We can do anything!"

"Yeah!" The other 3 cheer, surprisingly not causing the babies to cry.

**0o0o0**

"It has been 1 hour now... A lot has happened and by the looks of things, Team Diamond may just have their first win, With all 3 of their babies still okay, vs. Team Emerald with 1 group left, That being the 1 group that didn't stay with the others, Ryan and Tiffany, Let's check in on Ryan and Tiffany first."

**0o0o0**

"So who from VenturianTale do we eliminate first?" Tiffany asks.

"If anything... We should eliminate Jordan first... It's our best bet," Ryan answers.

"Okay... And which one of us should... You know... Sabotage the vot-"

"Don't worry about it... I got that part covered."

"Okay... So what now?"

"We just try to win, I guess"

"I guess so..."

**0o0o0**

Toby and Speedy have their baby taped to a rocket,"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Toby asks.

"Trust me... If I'm correct this will hit right where we want it to hit..." Speedy replies.

"Good."

"3... 2... 1... Now!" Speedy pulls a lever, which causes the baby to go flying on the rocket, Causing the baby to cry, Then the baby starts falling down early, Hitting some part of the island, causing a Male and a Female to scream.

"Uh... Is that where you wanted the rocket to go?"

"I wanted it to go to space... So no."

Suddenly, Myra starts speaking over the intercom,"TEAM DIAMOND WINS THE CHALLENGE!"

"W-We did it?! WE DID IT?!" Speedy jumps up in the air in excitement,"WE WON OUR FIRST CHALLENGE!"

Myra continues,"Team Emerald... Meet me at the campfire tonight, To eliminate your first teammate."

**0o0o0**

**Jordan: Well... Too bad, But hey... Daniel can make a great plan.**

**0o0o0**

"Hey Sierra..." Felix starts," I think your siblings might be voting for you tonight..."

"They would never do that to me! We love each other too much!" Sierra replies.

"Just you wait Sierra."

Sierra gives Felix a concerned look.

**0o0o0**

"Okay... Today, Is your first day eliminating someone, Jordan and Isaac, You fought until your baby started crying... Felix, Sierra, Daniel and Bethany, You neglected to change your baby... and Ryan and Tiffany, You allowed yourselves to get hit by a rocket, Costing your team the challenge... Please go to the confessional and vote someone off..." Myra explains.

**0o0o0**

**Jordan: I vote for Felix.**

**0o0o0**

**Bethany: Felix, There's no other option...**

**0o0o0**

**Isaac: Felix is the name, Elimination is the game...**

**0o0o0**

**Sierra: I-I don't wanna vote for Felix... So I'm voting for Ryan.**

**0o0o0**

**Tiffany: Jordan.**

**0o0o0**

**Daniel: I am voting for Felix.**

**0o0o0**

**Felix: Jordan is who I vote for.**

**0o0o0**

**Ryan: Let me just... *Sabotages the votes* Yeah...**

**0o0o0**

"Okay... If I call your name, You are safe, and you will come up to receive a Chocolate Youtube Symbol, If you do not receive a Chocolate Youtube Symbol, You will be eliminated from the competition, and will not be able to return... Ever... Daniel, Tiffany, Isaac, Bethany, Ryan, Felix..."

Jordan and Sierra look at each other in surprise,"Youtubers... This, Is the Final Chocolate... Sierra."

Jordan gasps,"Does that mean I've been?!"

"I'm afraid so Jordan... Make your way to the Boat of Losers..."

**0o0o0**

On the Dock of Shame, As Jordan walks to the Boat of Losers... He is greeted by his siblings and Daniel.

Bethany hugs Jordan,"I'm gonna miss you Jordan!"

"I'm gonna miss you too Bethany! I'm gonna miss all of you!" Sierra and Isaac also hug Jordan, Forming a group hug, as they say their goodbye's.

After they finish hugging, Jordan makes his way to Daniel,"Remember the plan..."

"How could I forget?"

Jordan smiles and hugs Daniel,"I'm surprisingly going to miss you."

Daniel hugs Jordan back,"I'm gonna miss you to man."

Jordan stops hugging Daniel and boards the Boat of Losers, As it pulls away from the dock, He says something,"I WANT ONE OF YOU TO WIN FOR ME!"

"YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!" Bethany yells back, Tears seeping out of her eyes, Same with Isaac and Sierra.

**0o0o0**

That is all for this time. What will happen next time? Who will get eliminated? Those questions will be answered, Next time! On Total... Drama... Youtube!

* * *

**Next time... On Total Drama Youtube!  
**

**"Today's challenge, Will test your skills, In a game of paintball..." Myra says.**

**...  
**

**"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Speedy yells.**

**...**

**Okay Isaac, It's me and you, against the whole other team... Are you ready?" Asked Bethany.**

**"Of course I am, I was born ready!" Isaac answers.**

**...**

**All that and more... Next time! On Total Drama Youtube! Any days a Paint day  
**


	4. Any days a paint day

**Episode 4!**

**Glowing Pickle- Daniel Gripenstedt**

**IHasCupquake- Tiffany Michelle Garcia  
**

**JonTron- John  
**

**pkmnrob/BruceWillakers- Rob**

**VanossGaming- Evan  
**

**Speedyw03- idk I'll just call him speedy  
**

**Lui Calibre- Lui Calibre**

**TobyGames/Tobuscus/Toby Turner- Toby Turner**

**Venturian- Jordan Frye**

**BethanyFrye- Bethany Frye**

**HomelessGoomba- Isaac Frye**

**ImmortalKiyodi- Sierra Frye**

**Markiplier- Mark**

**UberHaxorNova- James Wilson**

**NigaHiga- Ryan Higa**

******PewDiePie- Felix Kjellberg (Thanks for telling me Mr.D (Shoutout))**

**Lets get this episode started!**

* * *

Total Drama Youtube

Episode 4

Any days a Paint day

Last time... On Total Drama Youtube, Our 14 youtuber's were paired into couples to take care of a baby, With all of the fighting, Singing, and sabotage it made for 1 great episode, For me... Anyways, We found out that Daniel has a thing for Bethany, and Sierra has a thing for Felix, Later on Daniel and Jordan thought up a plan, Speaking of Jordan, He was sent home last Episode, All because of Ryan's sabotage, Without the sabotage, Felix would have taken the trip home, But again, It was Jordan, Who was sent on a boat trip home, What will happen today? Who will get eliminated? Which other alliances will Daniel form and betray? Some of these questions answered, This time! On Total... Drama... Youtube!

**0o0o0**

Everyone is hanging out around the camp, Either talking to one another, Trying to eat chef's food, Or playing something like catch, Or Frisbee.

"So... We get another challenge today, Huh?" Ryan asks.

"I guess we do," Felix replies.

"Are you actually gonna try to win this one? Or make it seem like we actually are trying to lose?"

"We've been trying to win this whole time, Nothings changed that."

"Then explain the last challenge, From what you've told me you literally got up and punched Jordan & Isaac's baby!"

"They were getting annoying."

"You think that would actually help?"

"I just did what I thought was right."

**0o0o0**

**Felix: And what was right was trying to lose.**

**0o0o0**

"Yeah, Whatever."

**0o0o0**

"Hey Sierra!" Isaac yells.

When Sierra doesn't reply, he walks a lot closer to her,"Sierra."

"Yes?" Sierra asks.

"Me and Bethany were talking about who all of us should vote off the next time we lose, And we want you to join in on the conversation."

**0o0o0**

**Sierra: Vote off next? That reminds me of something...**

***Flashback***

**Felix: Hey Sierra, I heard your siblings were planning on voting you off.**

***Flashback ends***

**Sierra: *Gasp* Th-That must be why I was in jeopardy! Cause they voted for me! And now they want ME to help THEM?! I uh... But what if... No, As I said to Felix, I doubt they were planning on voting me off, And I'm going to believe that, Even if I might be wrong.**

**0o0o0**

"Okay, I'll join in your conversation."

"Okay, Follow me."

Sierra and Isaac walk over to Bethany, And begin to converse on who to eliminate.

"I think Felix has to go," Bethany states.

"WHAT?! WHY FELIX?!" Sierra yells.

"I don't really know... It's just this weird feeling I've got about him..."

"I agree with Bethany," Isaac starts,"Heck, To tell you the truth, After Jordan was sent away," Isaac sniffles,"And you guys left the dock, Daniel told me that somethings wrong about Felix."

"Do you actually have to TRUST HIM?!" Sierra again yells.

"No, But I'm saying it's the best we've got."

Sierra sighs,"Okay, I guess your right..."

**0o0o0**

Mark, Tiffany, Daniel and Evan are tossing a Frisbee around, And playing a kind of elimination style game where if you don't grab the Frisbee, your out.

Mark tosses the Frisbee to Tiffany, Tiffany immediately grabbing it and tossing it to Evan, Who isn't able to grab it,"Oh, I got you Evan!" Tiffany laughs.

Evan laughs with her,"Yeah, I guess you fucking did," And with that, Evan walks over somewhere else, Still able to communicate with the others and watch the game, and sits down, Evan sighs,"I can't wait until this is over, This is gonna be the most boring seven and a half weeks of my life, But, At least when it's done, I'll be standing tall, A victor, With the million."

**0o0o0**

Toby and speedy are cheering, as they watch James and Lui try to scarf down chef's food, In an eating battle, In less than 5 minutes, James finishes his meal, The victor of the fake challenge,"This is just 1 small step boys, Soon, You'll be seeing me! The victor! With one million dollars!"

"Dream on,"Speedy starts,"There's no way you can possibly win, Especially since it will be me who stands tall!"

"CUT IT OUT!"Lui suddenly yells,"There's no way to tell who will win, It's up to fate to deci-"

"That's just something a loser would say,"James says,"A loser like you has no shot at the mil-"

Myra speaks over the loud speaker,"IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! Meet me in front of the cabins for a briefing!"

**0o0o0**

"Okay,"Myra Starts,"Today's challenge will also be pretty simple, A Team Paintball match! Grab a Paintball gun and get Locked and Loaded."

"Paintball... Seriously? It's like your not even trying!"Felix says.

"Well, If you want it to be a little more interesting, Okay then..." Myra starts loading all of the guns with some black things taking over random ammo positions," Those little black balls I just rolled into the paintball guns have special stuff inside of them, It could mean bad news for the person getting shot, Or bad news for the person shooting, Such as some of these will explode exactly after getting shot, Causing whatever is inside to spring towards you."

Everybody groans.

"Hey, Don't blame me, Blame Felix, Anyways, Grab a gun and get ready to go!"

**0o0o0**

Team Emerald is at the Campfire area, Their starting position, Talking over what they should do, While Team Diamond starts on the Dock of Shame, Ready to go whenever the whistle blows.

The whistle is sounded and both Team Emerald and Team Diamond run for cover, Felix, Mark and Lui aiming for the first shot.

As Felix takes his first shot it immediately explodes in his face, One of the black balls, And it splashes paint almost everywhere, Eliminating both himself and Sierra from the challenge.

They walk back to their cabin in shame, And while their walking back, Felix is suddenly shot with another paintball in the back, He turns around and hears Isaac yell something,"Oops!"

Felix mumbles Un-Audiubly,"He's going next."

**0o0o0**

5 minutes later, No one else has been eliminated, People have already resorted to randomly shooting, and 1 person, aka Evan, Is hiding out in a cave, Knowing full well the rest of his team will somehow lose, As he gets himself prepared to kick the other teams ass,"There's no way anyone can find me here, I'm gonna win this challenge for my team."

Back with Team Emerald, Tiffany shoots with care, and precision aiming, and just barely misses Toby, But Toby shoots a paintball as well, Hitting Tiffany's elbow, Tiffany walks back to her cabin in shame.

Right before Tiffany arrives, Myra peaks into Team Emeralds cabin, To see Felix and Sierra kissing on the bed, Getting pretty into it,"Hey you two, This isn't rated M so don't be making babies!"

Sierra rolls her eyes,"Yeah yeah, Whatever."

"You do not disrespect me! Sierra,"A bell sounds,"It's solo time!"

Sierra sighs.

Song: One in a million

By: Miley Cyrus

Sierra: How did I get here? Turned around, And there you were, I didn't think twice or rationalize, Cause somehow I knew... That there was more then just, Chemistry, I mean I knew you were kind of into me, But I figured it's too, Good to be true... I said pinch me Where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky, Help me before I get used to this guy... They say that good, Things take time... But really great things happen in the blink of an eye, Thought the chance to meet somebody like you were a million to one, I can not believe it, Whoa oh... Your one in a million... All this time I was looking for love, Trying to make things work, They weren't good enough til I thought I'm through, Said I'm done then stumbled into the arms of the one... Your making me laugh about the silliest stuff Say that I'm your Diamond in the Rough, When I'm mad at you, You come at with your velvet touch, Can't believe that I'm so lucky, I have never felt so happy, Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes... They say that good, Thing's take time... But really great things happen in the blink of an eye, Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one, I can not believe it, Whoa oh, You're one in a million... Ye-Yeah, All this time I was looking for love Trying to make things work They weren't good enough Til' I thought I'm through, Said I'm done Then stumbled into the arms, Of the one... I said pinch me Where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky, Help me before I get used to this guy... They say that good, Thing's take time... But really great things happen in the blink of an eye, Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one, I can not believe it, Oh Whoa whoa oh, They say that good, Thing's take time... But really great thing's happen in the blink of an eye, Thought the chances to meet somebody Like you were a million to one, I can not believe it, Whoa oh, You're one in a million, Yeah, One in a million, Yeah, You're one in a million.

Song end

**0o0o0**

**Felix: She really loves me doesn't she? But she has to find out it's fake sometime... Right? I mean seriously, I'm with Marzia, And I love Marzia more... WHY DID I SAY MORE?!**

**0o0o0**

Tiffany walks into the room,"What's up?"

**0o0o0**

30 minutes later, Everyone on Team Diamond still stands, And only Isaac and Bethany stand on Team Emerald.

"Okay Isaac, It's me and you, against the whole other team... Are you ready?" Asked Bethany.

"Of course I am, I was born ready!" Isaac answers.

"Then lets runs 'em!"

"Yeah!"

"3... 2... 1... Go!"

Isaac and Bethany run to where Team Diamond is supposed to be, But when they get there, Team Diamond is nowhere to be seen.

"Where could they have gone?!" Isaac asks.

**0o0o0**

All of Team Diamond are walking around the island, Trying to find Evan.

"Okay, Lets check that cave!" Toby says.

"All of us or just some of us?" James asks.

"All of us."

"Okay."

As all of Team Diamond walk into the cave, They are suddenly all splattered in paint, As Evan shot one of the Black Exploding Paintball's, Which eliminated him and his whole team in one shot.

Myra begins over the loud speaker,"TEAM EMERALD WINS AGAIN! Team Diamond, Meet me at the campfire to eliminate one of your teammates."

**0o0o0**

"Okay youtuber's... Go to the confessional and vote to eliminate someone on your team," Myra explains.

**0o0o0**

**Evan: I know what I did wrong, Even I agree that I should be voted off.**

**0o0o0**

**Speedy: EVAN! YOU ARE OFF OF THIS DAMN SHOW!**

**0o0o0**

**James: I would say Evan, Bu-**

**0o0o0**

**Mark: Okay, I say Toby, He took a risk early in the game, and got lucky, He cant stay on the show if he's taking risks!**

**0o0o0**

**Toby: Evan...**

**0o0o0**

**Lui: *In his little kid troll voice* I want Evan to go... Because... I'm a monkey! RAWR!**

**0o0o0**

"Okay, I have your votes here, When I call your name you will come up to receive a Chocolate Youtube Symbol, If you do not receive one, You are out of the game, For good! No returning! Speedy, James, Mark & Lui are all safe for now... Youtuber's... This is the final chocolate."

Evan and Toby stare at each other, Toby in disbelief and Evan with a frown.

"Toby, You are the final youtuber who is safe tonight."

Toby jumps up into the air and screams,"HECK YEAH!" Then walks up and takes his Chocolate, Quickly eating it.

**0o0o0**

"So Evan... Any last words?" Myra asks.

"... Good luck guys, I want one of you to win... Mostly Lui," Evan replies as the boat leaves.

And that marks it down from 13 to 12, What will happen next time? Who will meet the Boat of Losers? And Will Felix and Sierra become a family? Some of these questions will be answered... NEXT TIME! On Total... Drama... Youtube!

* * *

**Okay... I don't have a preview for today, I'm trying not to make this story too interactive, Since it's against the rules... But I can't think of any more challenges, I know right, I'm not really "Creative." So if you have a challenge idea, submit it to me via PM and I might use it in an episode, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. A speed need is what I heed

**Episode 5!**

**Glowing Pickle- Daniel Gripenstedt**

**IHasCupquake- Tiffany Michelle Garcia**

**JonTron- John**

**pkmnrob/BruceWillakers- Rob**

**VanossGaming- Evan**

**Speedyw03- idk I'll just call him speedy**

**Lui Calibre- Lui Calibre**

**TobyGames/Tobuscus/Toby Turner- Toby Turner**

**Venturian- Jordan Frye**

**BethanyFrye- Bethany Frye**

**HomelessGoomba- Isaac Frye**

**ImmortalKiyodi- Sierra Frye**

**Markiplier- Mark**

**UberHaxorNova- James Wilson**

**NigaHiga- Ryan Higa**

**PewDiePie- Felix Kjellberg**

**Let's see what happens!**

* * *

Total Drama Youtube

Episode 5

A speed need is what I heed (A.K.A. A speed need is what I pay attention to?!) (LOL,That makes no sense at all) (Thank ScorpionKing17 for the challenge idea) (Thank me for the dumb episode name)

Last time... On Total Drama Youtube, our 13 contestants took part in a Paintball war, That was really more Boring then fun, I admit, I'm losing my touch, But let's get back into this, The first shot was fired by Felix, and the first 2 eliminated, Were Felix and Sierra, Who later in the day, Almost became Mother and Father, And even though in the end, Team Emerald was at a huge 2 on 6 disadvantage, Team Diamond was the team to send home a teammate, Who ended up being, Evan, On his way out, saying that he hopes Lui will win, Well will just has to see what happens, and today will be like a day at the races, This time! On Total... Drama... Youtube!

**0o0o0**

Myra begins to speak over the loud speaker,"Everyone to the dock of shame! There's something important I need to show you."

"What do you think it is?" Ryan asks.

"Whatever it is, It better help us get rid of VenturianTale's alliance,"Felix responded as Ryan rolled his eyes.

**0o0o0**

After everyone arrived on the dock, they saw a boat coming in from the distance.

"What's on that boat?" Sierra asked.

"It's not a what, It's a who," Myra responded.

"Wait a minute, You can't just randomly add other people to the contest, That's against the rules!" Felix points out.

"Just be quiet until the boat arrives Felix."

**0o0o0**

As the boat docked, a man jumped off the boat and onto the dock, The man looked around 6 feet and 1 inch tall and 161 lbs, He had Short Brown Hair, and Caucasian skin, a little tan, He was wearing a black beanie with a Call Of Duty Ghosts Symbol on it, A black hoodie with a Call Of Duty Ghosts Symbol on it, Grey camo pants and Grey snow shoes.

Myra began to speak,"Meet Nathan Andrews, You can call him Ghost, and he is my new Co-Host."

"So he's not a new contestant," Felix says.

"No I am not," Ghost starts,"And frankly I don't think I would like being one in this case."

"Well someones correct in that statement, It's terrible being a contestant on this damn show," Ryan Replies.

"How old are you Ghost?" Daniel asks.

"I am 17," Ghost answers.

"Little young to be hosting a show don't you think?"

"Co-Hosting," Myra Points out.

"Same thing," Daniel replies.

"Meh, I've seen 15 year old's that host shows," Ghost says.

"Who in their right mind would let a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD host A SHOW?!" James yells.

"The creators of the show..." Myra replies.

"What are you talking about?"

"I may be 18, But I was the runner-up to host this show," Myra says.

"Who beat you and quit?" Lui asks.

"That's not important right now, What is important is the challenge, Which will start in 30 minutes, So talk over what your plan will be or whatever, and I'll tell you the challenge at the campfire," Myra states.

Everybody nods, Then Team Emerald goes to their cabin to talk everything over, as Team Diamond goes to their cabin.

**0o0o0**

"I just realized... She never told us what the challenge is..." Toby says.

"You just now noticed?" Speedy asks.

"Yeah," Toby replied,"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing..."

**0o0o0**

"Okay, You've had time to tal-" Myra is interrupted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WHAT THE FUCKING CHALLENGE WAS?!" James Yells.

"There's an important reason for that," Ghost responds,"Because I was the one who picked the challenge."

"AND WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT CHANGE?!" James yells again.

"Well, The challenge wasn't picked when I arrived, and now it is."

"That explains why we didn't get the challenge yet," Tiffany explains.

"No fucking shit Sherlock," James continues.

**0o0o0**

**Sierra: These people cuss too much, It's getting so annoying, well, anyways, I'm starting to believe what Felix said 6 days ago.**

**0o0o0**

**Felix: I've been attempting to convince Sierra that her sibling really do want her off, And I think I finally got her to believe me yesterday.**

**0o0o0**

"Care to do the honor Ghost?" Myra asked.

"With Pleasure," Ghost Replied,"For today's challenge, You will be using this junk pile behind us to build cars, You will then pick 2 people on your team, 1 to drive, and 1 to navigate."

"Why do we need someone to navigate?" Felix asks.

"That's because the driver will be," Ghost pulls 2 rag-type things out of his pocket,"Blindfolded."

All of the Youtuber's gasped.

"YOUR PUTTING US IN DANGER AGAIN?!" Isaac yelled.

"Yes, What's wrong with that?" Myra responded.

"This could end up KILLING us," Felix stated.

"Me and Ghost are very aware of that."

"And yet you do this anyway?!"

"Just start building."

**0o0o0**

It has been 3 hours, and both teams are almost ready for the race, With 30 minutes remaining Team Emerald is a quarter of the way done, While Team Diamond has just a small amount of big parts to add.

"Look, The other teams almost done, We need to hurry up!" Felix says.

"Felix, We still have plenty of ti-" Felix cuts Tiffany off.

"WE HAVE 30 FUCKING MINUTES! Does that seem like enough time?"

"Yes it does!"

Felix grunts,"Just help me work on the engine."

"That's what I've been doing."

**0o0o0**

Daniel begins,"Okay Ryan, Last tire, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ryan responds.

Ryan and Daniel pick up the tire, Moving it towards the car.

"Are you sure we should be using such big tires?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, I've built stuff before," Ryan responds.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I've done so much I could probably sing about how good I am at building and fixing things."

A bell sound rings, Ghost appearing in front of Ryan and Daniel.

"I didn't mean it literally..." Ryan says.

"Too bad, It's musical number time, Ryan, I want you to sing solo for all of us, Daniel, You sing back-up" Ghost says.

Ryan sighs,"Fine!"

Song: Handy

Made By: Weird Al Yankovic

Parody of: Fancy

Ryan: First things first I'm a craftsman.

Daniel: Craftsman.

Ryan: Remodeling is my only passion.

Daniel: Is my passion.

Ryan: And I'm the greatest in the bidniss, Want referrals yo? My clientele will bear your witness.

Daniel: Right Life.

Ryan: I can help you out when your door jam sticks.

Daniel: Ha!

Ryan: There is nothing in the world, I can't fix.

Daniel: Yea!

Ryan: I do tiles, I do stone, I do bricks, Call me I'll come rushing over with ma bag of tricks.

Daniel: Bag of tricks.

Ryan: Where you going? Your disposal is rusted.

Daniel: Rusted.

Ryan: Termite problem, Making you disgusted.

Daniel: Yuck!

Ryan: When your front window is busted, Just one name that's always trusted, I'm so Handy. You already know. I'll fix your plumbing. When your toilets overflow. I'm so handy. I'll bring you up to code. When your dishwashers, 'Bout to explode. Now you see that. Your furnace. Is needing. Some service. I'm fully bonded, No need to be nervous. Perhaps you. Would like a. New counter. For mica. Maybe. I'll hook up this new combo washer drier, But all your pipes are antique, Your water pressures too weak. You've got an attic full of dry rod cause your roof sprung a leak. Your fridge is starting to reek, Your hardwood floors really squeak, But don't you worry I'll just show you my amazing technique. Now let me glue dat, Glue dat. And screw dat, Screw dat. Any random chore you got well I can do dat, Do dat. Or maybe I'll just rewire your house for fun! I got 99 problems but a switch ain't 1. I'm so handy, Everyone says so. I'll grout your bathroom. Resurface your patio. I'm so handy, I'm the guy to know, When your leaf blower, Doesn't blow. Patch the dry wall. Clean your gutters and mow the lawn. Make that phone call. I'll install anything you want. Yeah check. My. Big staple gun. My side-gun wrenches are second to none! I. Won't. Quit til I'm done. Don't even care if I hammer my thumb.

Daniel: OWW!

Ryan: Still rocking my screwdriver. Got the whole world thinking I'm MacGyver. Your heating bills are shocking. I can fix that with some duct tape and some cocking. Your house is a disaster, Huh? Need a guy who's a master with a plaster, Huh? Let me be your stripper. Taking off lacquer, No one does it quicker. I'm so handy, You already know. I'll beat all price quotes. My hourly rates are low. I'm so handy, You should call this pro. I'm in the phonebook.

Daniel: And Se Habla Espenol.

Song end

"There," Ryan is breathing heavily,"You happy now?"

"Very, Now get back to the challenge," Ghost answers.

**0o0o0**

"James," Lui begins,"Can you hand me the wrench?"

"Here you go," James hands Lui the wrench.

"Thanks James."

"No problem."

**0o0o0**

Toby, Mark and Speedy are carrying tires, Speedy carrying 2 tires while Mark and Toby both carry one each.

"Hey speedy," Toby starts,"You need some help?"

"I'm good, Thanks for asking,"Speedy answers.

"Your welcome."

**0o0o0**

"Here's a useful part," Isaac says,"It's pretty big, You both should carry it over to Felix and Tiffany."

Bethany and Sierra both say "Okay" at the same time and grab the part.

**0o0o0**

"Okay," Myra begins,"Challenge time!"

Everyone gathers around Myra and Nathan.

"Ghost, Please explain the challenge," Myra says.

"With pleasure," Ghost begins,"You will be using the cars that you all just built to drive around the island, again, The driver will be blindfolded, and the navigator will have to tell the driver where to go, Pick your driver and your navigator."

**0o0o0**

"I'll be the navigator!" Felix explains.

"I can drive the car," Isaac says.

"Good, You 2 know what to do from here, Win the challenge for us guys!" Sierra yells.

**0o0o0**

"I think James should be the driver!" Lui explains.

"Yeah," Toby starts,"And I can be the navigator!"

"Okay, Go out there and win for us! Okay?" Lui asks.

"Yeah!" Toby and James yell in unison.

**0o0o0**

"Okay, Everyone's in position, Right?" Myra asks.

Felix and Toby show Myra a thumbs up.

"Good, 3... 2... 1... GO!"

Isaac and James slam their foot on the gas.

**0o0o0**

"Slight Left over here!" Toby yells to James, as James follows Toby's directions.

**0o0o0**

"TO THE LEFT!" Felix states, Isaac taking a full left, and not a slight as he crashes into a tree, Breaking the engine in their car,"Damnit!"

"Why'd you tell me to go left?!" Isaac asks, Angered.

"That's the way Toby and James went!"

**0o0o0**

**Felix: Oh my god, That really was an accident, But an accident I can use to my advantage.**

**0o0o0**

Team Diamond's car crosses the finish line just as Felix and Isaac get back from walking such a long distance.

"Team Diamond wins the challenge!" Myra and Ghost yell, In perfect unison as Team Diamond Cheers.

Team Emerald walks over to Felix and Isaac,"Guys, What happened out there?" Sierra asks.

"Isaac wasn't going where I told him to go," Felix says.

Ryan stares at Felix, Giving him an impressed smile, Then turns to Isaac,"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO HIM?!"

Isaac didn't answer.

**0o0o0**

At the campfire ceremony.

"It is time to eliminate your second Teammate Team Emerald, Go to the confessional and vote," Myra Explains.

**0o0o0**

**Bethany: I have a weird feeling about Felix, I'm voting for him.**

**0o0o0**

**Daniel: I know I should vote Felix, But something deep in my gut wants me to vote for Isaac, Of course I would nev-**

**0o0o0**

**Felix: Isaac, Goodbye.**

**0o0o0**

**Ryan: I like Felix's persuasion skills, Useful to the alliance, Anyway, I vote for Isaac.**

**0o0o0**

**Sierra: Isaac, I'm sorry, You cost us the challenge, I never thought I would say this but... I vote for Isaac. *A tear flows down her left cheek***

**0o0o0**

**Isaac: Felix has got to go!**

**0o0o0**

**Tiffany: Isaac.**

**0o0o0**

"Okay, Everyone except for Isaac and Felix, Have been given a Youtube Symbol, Felix, You lied to your team about what Isaac did," Myra stops.

Sierra gasped,"F-F-FELIX?! YOU LIED!"

Felix begins,"Yeah, What's wrong with one little lie to stay in the competition?"

Sierra runs up to Isaac and sits on her legs,"Isaac! Please forgive me!"

Isaac speaks,"What? It's not like you actually voted for me... I'm your brother, We love each other to much to do that."

Sierra nervously laughs as Isaac's eyes look like they completely expanded in shock.

"YOU VOTED FOR ME?!"

"Isaac, I'm sorry, I just-"

Isaac grunts.

"Please let me talk to you Isaac! Please!"

Isaac doesn't listen to Sierra.

"Isaac, You have been eliminated for not speaking up when you should have since Felix convinced your whole team that you cost them the challenge and that they should vote for you right in front of you, Walk to the boat of losers, and take your leave," Myra says.

**0o0o0**

On the dock, Bethany and Sierra are walking with Isaac to the boat, Isaac turns around and hugs Bethany, then before Sierra can hug him, He hops on the boat and leaves.

Bethany turns to Sierra,"It's okay Sierra, He'll come around eventually."

Sierra sniffles,"D-Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, and nothing could change that, Even if you did vote for me."

Sierra smiles and hugs Bethany.

**0o0o0**

Woah, Exciting episode, I hope, Anyway Who will get eliminated next time? Who will Felix get eliminated the next time Team Emerald loses? And who, Needs a better Stylist? Spoiler alert, The answer to number 3, Is ME! Either way, Find out at some point later in the season! On Total Drama Youtube!

* * *

**OMG, I have a Preview for you guys this time.**

**Next time... On Total Drama Youtube!**

**"These 40 mysterious creatures in front of you all, Were supposed to be the cast of Poke Drama Gaming... That is... Until the hosts committed suicide 1 episode into the season, Today's challenge is simple, You have to grab one of these 40 Pokemon, If you grab one and are able to bring it back, You will get that Pokemon as a helper through the rest of the season, and what will help is, Not only do they have special powers, But each Pokemon has a translator somewhere on their body, So you can communicate with your helper and really anyone's helper, If you do not get a Pokemon, You are instantly eliminated, No voting, No ceremony, No nothing, Sienaro immediately!" Myra says.**

**All this and more, Next time! On Total Drama Youtube!**

**I hope you guys aren't mad that I just gave off the whole challenge for next episode.**


End file.
